Colors in the Rainbow
by loveisadream
Summary: "Maybe we should develop a Crayola bomb as our next secret weapon.. It would explode high in the air -explode softly- and send thousands, millions, of little parachutes in the air... And people would smile and get a little funny look on their faces and cover the world with imagination"- Robert F. Based off the song "Flowers are Red" by Harry chapin with my own little twist of smut
1. Chapter 1

_Maybe we should develop a Crayola bomb as our next secret weapon. _

_A happiness weapon._

_A beauty bomb._

_And every time a crisis developed, we would launch one._

_It would explode high in the air -explode softly- and send thousands, millions, of little parachutes in the air._

_Floating down to Earth -boxes of Crayola's._

_And we wouldn't go cheap either - not little boxes of 8._

_Boxes of 64 with the sharpener built right in._

_With silver and gold and copper, magenta and peach and lime, and amber and umber and all the rest._

_And people would smile and get a little funny look on their faces and cover the world with imagination. _

_- Robert Fulghum_

I didn't plan on becoming a teacher. Let alone a teacher for 6 and 7 year olds. I had planned on becoming a vet, on Christmas and my Birthday asking for a new stuff animal and a stethoscope. Of course I always got fake bright pink ones with a artificial heartbeat that you could barely hear.

That dream probably dissipated when I was around 8 and was bite in the face by a Golden Retriever. Loyal friend my ass. The dream to become a teacher made its way to my mind in 9th grade, when I had the best teacher; Ms. Robertson. I had been going through a really rough time and she helped me through it. It was then that I decided I was going to be just like her.

Of course that dream has changed a little, back then I wanted to be a college Professor. I discovered my passion was 1st graders though. So with a degree in hand I went searching through the city looking for a job. I hit gold when I discovered Forks Elementary.

I had never seen such a small town since I had been born and raised in Phoenix with a hair-brained mother and a cop for a father. All the green could swallow you in and there seemed to be a constant drizzle. I loved it right away and even managed to find a little house just for me.

It had white siding, a white picket fence, a bright red door, and even a little garden for vegetables. When you opened the door you enter a small hallway with a set of stairs in the back and two openings, one leading to a modern yet homey kitchen and the other to the living room.

The walls were a deep maroon and was paired with wooden floors. I had a mahogany couch with the matching chair, a tan side table in between the two and a coffee table located in front of the couch. The side table had a maroon lamp with a tissue box while the coffee table was littered tastefully with magazines.

There was a decent 36 inch flat screen which sat on top a dresser that held a DVD player and DVD's. ON each side of the dresser were to large book cases filled to the brim with a variety of books. Pictures hung on the walls in tan picture frames. All in all? I was in love with the room.

I made my up the stairs to where the laundry room, bathroom, and my bedroom were located. The bathroom was done in light blues and had little yellow rubber ducky's on the counter and even in the shower there was one.

My room was simple. It was done in pea green and had dark brown furniture with a fluffy cream carpet. I flung myself onto my bed and screamed into the pillow, thumping my legs wildly with delight. Once I had let it all out I flipped around and looked glossily around my room. Next to my bed there were two night stands, each with a lamp but the one that was next to where I slept also contained a alarm while the other; a wireless phone.

Across from my bed and next to the door was a matching dresser and on the other side there was also my closet and a desk. On the desk was a laptop, loose paper, a pen almost out of ink, and only my absolute favorite books.

I was in love with my house, had a great job and had an awesome best friend. How could my life get any better? I fell asleep happily to the thought.

Of course the next morning my alarm clock went off 47 minutes late(to be exact). I barely showered, through on some nice jeans and a blouse while shoving on some ratty converse. I'm surprised I remembered to make my hair and makeup presentable as I grabbed a granola bar, effectively running out of the house and tripping over who knows what.

Also effectively, and not so gracefully, falling onto my ass.

I made it to the school just in time before the new children started rolling in. I walked to my room and quietly took it in. A large colorful rug covered the floor. Containers lined the walls, toys visible through the clear plastic. Art utensils were on the counter and there was a large whiteboard next to the chalkboard with a comfy seat, that I picked out myself, sitting right next to it.

The alphabet lined the crown molding and posters hung on the wall. A large desk sat in the corner and small desks were pushed into fours in the middle of the room. There were 4 groups of 4. 16 kids. Not to bad of a class, not to large where I cant give special attention if needed but small enough to where I'm not completely overwhelmed.

I walk to my desk and look at the classroom list that was laid on it. None of the names sounded familiar so I knew no younger siblings would be in this class. I heard some shuffling and looked up from where I had been looking at the sheet. A tall, _gorgeous_, broad shouldered, _gorgeous_, bronze haired, _gorgeous_, green eyed, _gorgeous_, man stood. Did I mention he was gorgeous?

Beside him stood a little boy with pale blond hair, but the same piercing green eyes. _Damn, must be his son. _I checked his ring finger for any indications of a ring. There was none. I realized I should say something.

I smiled brightly at the pair and held out my hand for the man to shake. "hello I'm Ms. Swan and I'll be your son's teacher" the _gorgeous _man smiled tightly and nodded in my direction, but did not take my hand. I let it fall to my side before kneeling down to the boy. "hi, what's your name?" I asked in a friendly voice. He said nothing and stared.

_Was this pair mute? _My smile faltered but I quickly pulled it back up. I imagined a bunch of little construction workers cementing a brick smile together. _New tactic. _"and your name is.." I trailed off suggestively. He had to respond to that, it was a direct question. Though his son didn't..

He leaned down a little and pulled up a fist to meet his lips. Looking up through his lashes he cleared his throat before standing up straight again. "Edward Cullen" I smiled, a real smile this time. So the little boy was Xavier Cullen.

By then more eager kids and anxious parents had filed in and were helping themselves to conversation and their own little tours of the room. "I better go and meet with the other students" I mumbled and walked past them.

This was going to be a interesting year.

_**So I finally got the computer fixed! Yay! So new story as you may or may not have noticed(if you're visually handicapped like moi) not much to say about it, yes it's a romance but for possibly a few chapters, maybe more it will be focused on little Xavier. I'm not sure about his name and mayyy change it if it bugs me to an extent but unless I find another name(suggestions welcomed) he will be our little Xavier **__**J next chapter should be up soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

After greeting all the parents and watching them leave, the children quieted down. I smiled as every pair of eyes turned to me. "Hi, I'm Ms. Swan" I waved a hand energetically. They got a bit more relaxed and even managed a "Hello Ms. Swan" I decided that it would be best to have a 'get to know each other day' so I planned out a few activities.

"Today is just going to be a game day -" nobody was tense anymore.. Except for one student. "so we'll just go around the classroom, you can say your name and anything else you want to" With my eyes roaming the room I made sure I had everyone's attention. "I'll begin.. My name is Isabella Swan, but I liked to be called Bella. I'm 25 and this is my second year of teaching" quick and simple with nothing to distracting. At least for 6 year olds.

I pointed to a little girl at the edge of the room. Her blond curls were pulled into pigtails and her dark blue eyes shone brightly. "I'm Olivia, I'm six and I live with my mommy, daddy, and my little brother" Once satisfied with her speech she looked to a boy across from her. He had dark brown hair that swooped at the ends, and that constantly fell into his black eyes. "I'm Alex and I'm 7. I have a doggy named Bronco"

The girl next to him turned out to be his twin, Jane. Though they had nothing in common with the looks except for pale skin and black eyes. This continued throughout the rest of the class and finally we got to the one I've been anxious for. Xavier.

He stood up from his chair, his eyes moving over every kid, practically commanding their attention. "I'm Xavier and I'm 6" with that he sat back down. I was startled by his abrupt speech. Of course a few other pupils weren't exactly big talkers and said about the same as him, but the way he commanded attention. And the way he was so cold and final. Yet unsure.

Once done with the game I gathered everyone in a small circle next to my hand picked out chair. I sat between Olivia and another girl named Sasha. "Has anyone heard of _Telephone_" There were a few collective gasps and I smiled at their quick recognition. "I'll start. I'll whisper a secret -" eyes went wide as I say secret. "- message into Olivia's ear and she will whisper it into Conner's ear and we'll go around the circle till Ryan gets the message" A few eager nods.

I narrow my eyes and tap pursed lips in exaggeration. I quickly thought of a ridiculous sentence before leaning over to Olivia. With a hand covering my mouth I whisper "pink elephants like to drink purple water while dancing on the moon." Her hands flew to her mouth as she giggled, the class's curiosity peaks a little. She leans over to Conner and whispers the secret message.

I watch as hands are cupped over whispering mouths, even more closely do I watch when Alex leans over to Xavier. The message is quick and soon Xavier is nodding and whispering to the girl who sat next to him. Soon Ryan is hunched over Jacob and the message is passed, I wait for Ryan to look at me before giving an encouraging smile. "What secret message did you get Ryan?"

"Pizza elephants like to eat parrots while dancing in the moon" he said, almost pleased with himself. Slight hysteria broke over the small circle and I waited for them to calm down. "Now what secret message did I tell you Olivia?" She looked at me uncertain for a moment before remembering what I had told her. "Pink elephants like to drink purple water while dancing on the moon"

In all, they did pretty well for being first graders and this being their first day of the school year. I looked over at the clock and was shocked to realize it was time for lunch. I stand up and brush my legs off, "it's time for lunch, grab your lunch bags and you can sit wherever." The talk starts almost immediately as they quickly find where their lunch bags are located.

I sit at my desk and pull open the mini fridge door that was hidden under the desk and that I usually forgot about. I grab an apple and a bottle of water before leaning back in the chair and watching the students, pretty content. I quickly finish my apple and bottle of water and notice that most of the kids had finished. I stand up and walk to the trash by the door, aware of the eyes on me. "When you're done you can throw your stuff away here" I state pleasantly as I toss away the apple core and empty bottle.

I heard the shuffling of feet and walk over to the art supplies. 3 large boxes sat on the shelf where the art supplies were contained, I reach up to the one slightly covered in paint and wrap my hands around the handles before slowly pulling it down. I popped off the top and stared at the bunches of brushes, containers filled with paint, paint shirts and even some easels.

While the kids were busy I placed paint and brushes along with paper in every spot, "Time to go back to your seats" After getting everyone in paint shirts they all plopped their brushes into paint and started painting, ideas flowing off my suggestion of flowers. I could see Xavier from the corner of my eye, he only had green and red. I looked around the room and noticed everyone else had a variety of colors.

Frowning, I walked over to him "Do you want some more colors Xavier?" He shook his head as he painted a long green stem and then a bright red blob connected to it. That's all that was on his paper, not even a sun in the corner of the paper. "Flowers are red, green leaves are green, there's no need to see flowers any other way. Than the way they always have been seen." My frowned deepened when I heard, what seemed to rehearsed, speech. I wonder if his dad makes him say that.. I felt my anger rise.

I smile tensely at Xavier, muttering "of course" before standing up and sitting in my seat. Anger boiling. I decide to look up Xavier's files. They don't tell much, but I do learn his mother is named Tanya, and who I conclude to be deceased. _I wonder if that has anything to do with their strange behavior... _

**_not so sure about this story but I'll try to continue with it! Nothing new except that I finished two books(one thats 240 pages and the other is 307 pages) in under a day and it's got me kinda frustrated cause I just went to the library yesterday. _****_ -_-_**


End file.
